The Cell Games
トランクスに !! セル、 の |Rōmaji title =Sūpā Torankusu ni Jakuten!! Seru, Shōgeki no Bakudan Hatsugen |Literal title =Super Trunks Has a Weakness!! Cell, A Shocking Bombshell Declaration |Number = 165 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = Cell's Idea |Airdate = November 18, 1992 |English Airdate = November 8, 2000 |Previous = Ghosts from Tomorrow |Next = What is the Tournament? }} トランクスに !! セル、 の |Sūpā Torankusu ni Jakuten!! Seru, Shōgeki no Bakudan Hatsugen|lit. "Super Trunks Has a Weakness!! Cell, A Shocking Bombshell Declaration"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 18, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 8, 2000. Summary Future Trunks goes to attack Cell and the tables are quickly turned, with Trunks actually surpassing Cell. For a lot of time, Trunks seems to be the victor. Despite a couple of lucky shots from Cell, Trunks still kept charging at him. But when Future Trunks realizes he still cannot finish him off yet, he decides to bulk up his muscles more. Cell starts to make a better fight by Future Trunks unknown weakness. Cell gets prepared for Future Trunks. Cell powers up and Cell starts to get a little advantage. Android 16 is watching the battle and wonders where Future Trunks gets his strength from. Future Trunks stops to power up, Perfect Cell is impressed with his power but still tells Future Trunks he cannot beat him. Krillin is flying to Kame House but he sees Vegeta is hurt really bad so he stops on an island. Krillin gives Vegeta a Senzu Bean, which makes Vegeta feel better but he is still angry at Perfect Cell. Future Trunks continues powering up, bulking up his muscles even more than before. At The Lookout, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan sense Future Trunks' power and say that he is even stronger than Perfect Cell now. Back at the fight Future Trunks continues to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell now dodges his attacks too easily. It then shows Goku and Gohan training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan turns Super Saiyan and starts to train, but Goku is just sitting down and watching Gohan. Gohan gets tired and goes back to his normal form. Goku then gets up and tells Gohan to watch him, Goku then transforms to the Super Saiyan Second Grade form. Goku then says he can go one further than this and does so reaching Super Saiyan Third Grade which is the same form that Future Trunks is fighting Cell in. Gohan says that he is able to defeat Perfect Cell now but Goku says there is a weakness in his new form. Future Trunks again attacks Perfect Cell but with the same outcome, Perfect Cell just dodges them all and gives a little laugh. Perfect Cell says that Future Trunks is too slow but Future Trunks does not understand why he can not hit Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell calls Future Trunks pathetic because he can not test his full power so Future Trunks goes to punch him but Perfect Cell dodges and attacks Future Trunks a few times. Future Trunks gets up to attack Perfect Cell but Perfect Cell tells him he is wasting his energy. So Perfect Cell grabs Future Trunks' arm and tells him that he cannot beat him. Then he hits Future Trunks into the ground. Future Trunks gets up and starts to fly up and he still does not understand why he can not hit Perfect Cell. Back at the he Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is sure his dad can beat Perfect Cell now but Goku says that he can not. He explains to Gohan that the bulky muscles he has slows him down too much and he needs the speed to defeat Perfect Cell not just strength. Goku then tells Gohan that he knows turning Super Saiyan takes a lot of energy but they need all the energy they can get. So he comes up with a plan to make turning into a Super Saiyan feel natural. He tells Gohan to stay as a Super Saiyan for the whole day so it starts to feel normal. Perfect Cell is unimpressed with Future Trunks performance and tells Future Trunks that he can also bulk up his muscles. So Perfect Cell powers up and shows him, then he says it is easy to do, and that this form has no use if the opponent has more speed. Perfect Cell powers down and Future Trunks realizes that Vegeta stopped getting stronger because he knew about the transformation slowing him down. Future Trunks then realizes he can not win so he powers down and accepts defeat. Krillin gets worried about Future Trunks because he can not feel his power anymore and thinks Perfect Cell defeated him. Vegeta is happy and wants Perfect Cell only for himself. Krillin tells Vegeta that he is still hurt, but Vegeta does not care and flies off, so Krillin follows him. Tien and Piccolo realize that Future Trunks has lost the fight and are very worried. Perfect Cell is about to finish off Future Trunks but does not know what to do. He asks Future Trunks how he became so strong in such a little amount of time but Future Trunks does not answer. Perfect Cell asks Future Trunks if he had more time, could he get stronger. Future Trunks is confused and does not know why Perfect Cell wants to know. He then asks where has Goku has been and Future Trunks says he is training to defeat him and that he is sure Goku is the one to do it, no contest. Perfect Cell is intrigued at what Future Trunks said, so he wants to make a tournament. Piccolo reveals to Tien and the others that Perfect Cell is making a tournament. Perfect Cell announces to Future Trunks that the tournament begins in 10 days and he will give Future Trunks a second chance. Future Trunks does not understand why he wants to make a tournament so Perfect Cell tells him he wants to test out his powers and prove once and for all, that he has no equal. He then explains the rules of the tournament and says he will fight one by one. Future Trunks thinks that Perfect Cell is up to something but Perfect Cell denies it, saying he just wants to get as much as he can out of this planet before he destroys it. Perfect Cell then states that he wants to fight Goku and shortly after flies off. Major Events *Future Trunks realizes the risks of using the Super Saiyan Third Grade transformation, and Goku does shortly after attaining the form. *Goku achieves the Super Saiyan Second Grade and Super Saiyan Third Grade transformations, but decides not to use them due to the negative effects in battle (mainly the latter). *Goku comes up with the idea of mastering the core Super Saiyan transformation itself, and decides that he and Gohan practice staying in Super Saiyan form all day. *Cell comes up with a tournament starting in 10 days to test his strength. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Third Grade) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade *Super Saiyan Third Grade *Power Stressed Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, then 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, and finally 3rd Grade Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"The Cell Games (soundtrack)" - When Cell tells Future Trunks that he will hold the Cell Games. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Krillin gives Vegeta the Senzu Bean while Future Trunks and Cell are still fighting. In the manga, Krillin gives Vegeta the Senzu Bean after the fight between them is over. *In the anime, Cell attacks Future Trunks after commenting on how slow he is and before entering his Power Stressed Form. In the manga, he never attacked him and just went straight into his Power Stressed form from the start. Trivia *At one point, near the beginning of the episode, when Future Trunks is powering up in his Super Saiyan Third Grade form, he looks quite similar to how Broly looks in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Along with the huge muscle mass, Trunks also has no pupils, both characteristics of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. His teeth are also clenched similarly to how Broly grins. *Krillin gives Vegeta a senzu bean while Trunks is fighting Cell. In the manga he gives it to him after Trunks concedes to Cell. *This was Saffron Henderson's final episode as Gohan in the Ocean Group dub. She was replaced by Jillian Michaels for the remainder of the Cell arc. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 165 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 165 (BDZ) pt-br:O ponto fraco de Super Trunks!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 165 it:La proposta di Cell Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z